The present invention relates to traffic surveillance systems and, more particularly, to a traffic signal violation indicating system specifically adapted for signaling the phasing of a traffic control signal and which signal violation indicating system is viewable from a strategic location.
Vehicular traffic at intersections is commonly controlled through the use of vehicular control signals which typically comprise traffic lamps having a green light, a yellow light and a red light. As is commonly known, the green traffic lamp signifies that traffic may proceed through an intersection. The red traffic lamp signifies that oncoming traffic must stop. The yellow traffic lamp symbolizes caution and warns oncoming traffic that the vehicular control signal is changing from green to red. Traffic through the intersection is regulated by the cycling of the vehicular control signal by sequentially activating the yellow, red and green traffic lamps.
Most vehicular control signals are positioned at traffic intersections so as to be visible to oncoming traffic. However, such vehicular control signals are also preferably positioned so that they are not visible to side traffic in order to prevent side traffic from anticipating changing of the vehicular control signal and unlawfully entering the intersection in anticipation of the signal changing from red to green. As a deterrent, most traffic lamps include blinders that further prevent viewing by side traffic. Occasionally, motorists unlawfully enter an intersection after the vehicular control signal has cycled from yellow to red in an attempt to avoid waiting for the next cycling of the vehicular control signal. Such practices by motorists are dangerous in that running through an intersection after the vehicular control signal has changed from yellow to red may lead to accidents that result in serious property damage, personal injury and occasionally death.
In an effort to minimize the risks posed by motorists who violate such vehicular control signals, law enforcement personnel occasionally monitor motorist compliance by positioning a patrol car or police motorcycle within view of the vehicular control signal as well as within view of the vehicular traffic to be controlled thereby. Ideally, law enforcement personnel are strategically located in a patrol car or on a police motorcycle that is hidden from view by motorists but which still allows law enforcement personnel to view the same traffic control signal that is being viewed by the motorist. Upon observing a motorist who violates a traffic control signal, law enforcement must then pursue the offending motorist through the intersection to stop the motorist and issue a citation.
Although violations of the vehicular control signal poses the above-mentioned risks to vehicular and pedestrian traffic, police pursuit of the offending motorist through the same intersection only exaggerates this risk. More specifically, police pursuit of the motorist through the intersection is even more dangerous because side traffic now has a green light and is proceeding through the intersection which presents an even further risk to the safety and welfare of law enforcement as well as to the safety of motorists. The dangers are further exaggerated due to the fact that the police officer must accelerate rapidly and travel at high speeds through the intersection in order to catch the motorist.
Included in the prior art are several attempts to mitigate the risks posed by the above-mentioned scenario. For example, the prior art includes camera surveillance systems that may be co-located with the vehicular control signals. Such camera surveillance systems are typically connected to the vehicular control signal and receive signals from sensors buried in pavement at the intersection. The camera surveillance system monitors the phasing of the vehicular control signal and the camera itself is triggered when a motorist passes over a stop line when the vehicular control signal has phased from yellow to red.
The camera surveillance system may then photograph the license plate of the offending vehicle as the motorist passes through the intersection. Data such as the date and time of day may be included with the photograph. The speed of the vehicle may also be included. Citations are then sent to the registered owner of the motor vehicle. Although effective in deterring the occurrence of violation of red traffic lights, such camera surveillance systems are typically expensive to manufacture and are complex to install and maintain.
As can be seen, there exists a need in the art for a traffic signal violation indicator that allows law enforcement to monitor motorist compliance of the vehicular control signal from a safe location. In addition, there exists a need in the art for a traffic signal violation indicator that further allows law enforcement to safely pursue offending motorists without having to first pass through the intersection after the phasing of the vehicular control signal. Also, there exists a need in the art for a signal violation indicator that is inexpensive to manufacture, install and maintain. Furthermore, there exists a need in the art for a signal violation indicator which is retrofittable to existing vehicular control signal systems. Finally, there exists a need in the art for a signal violation indicator that is readily connectable to an existing control circuit of the vehicular control signal.